ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of Midgar
Story The Highwind takes to the air, with cannons revealed on the underside. It flies over the city, where anti-aircraft cannons fire at it. The ships cannons fire, being controlled by Rook and Sixsix. Sevenseven and Eighteight are on the loading deck, countering any shells flying at them. John, Kai, Vector, Ian, Chopper, Gwen, Sakura, Logan and Kevin join them. John: You guys sure you’re ready for this?! Vector: No! Let’s rock and roll anyway! John turns into Xylofreeze, as everyone glows with a green aura. They all float off the loading dock, as they fly down towards the city. Anti-Aircraft shells fly towards them, and Vector breathes fire, destroying one. Logan swings Air Claws, Kai fires arrows, and Gwen fires mana blasts, protecting them on the way down. Xylofreeze is then hit by one, his concentration broken. The group falls from the air. Everyone: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (The group falls from the skies, falling down towards a back alley.) Xylofreeze: Ugh. (Xylofreeze recovers, as his eyes glow. He catches them all, and stops them before they hit the ground. He lowers them down gently, and reverts.) John: Ow. That hurt. Kai: How do we get to the cannon now? Ian: We should be able to get there through the underground. We can take the subway tunnels. John: Lead the way. End Scene Animo is working in his lab, with five capsules against the wall, all full. Then, Kakashi and several Shinra soldiers enter the lab. Animo: Well, well. If it isn’t Michael’s loyal pet. What do you want, SOLDIER? Kakashi: Your assistant, Aggregor. Where is he? Animo: I’m afraid I don’t like your tone. Don’t forget who is the one who gave you the power to become a SOLDIER. Kakashi: And that doesn’t matter. Aggregor, now! Shinra Soldier: Sir! (A Shinra soldier comes up to Kakashi.) We’ve got him restrained. Kakashi: You soldiers stay watch the doctor. Bring me to Aggregor. Shinra Soldier: Sir! (Kakashi follows the soldier away.) Animo: Such a shame. (Three capsules open up, steam being released from them.) I hate to see such fine specimens die. (The soldiers point their weapons at him.) Soldier: Talk! What specimens?! Animo: You of course. Kakashi arrives in an office, where Shinra Soldiers are holding down Aggregor. Aggregor: So, is the President finally turning on his father’s old staff? Kakashi: The President is dead. And you’ve been identified as his killer. Aggregor: I did no such thing. Kakashi: Either way, justice must be obtained. You either admit your activities, or help us find the killer. Aggregor: How about I just kill you? Blue electricity sparks all over his body, electrocuting the solders which have a hold of him. He blasts Kakashi with lightning, pushing him back. Kakashi then activates a materia, as his palm is filled with lightning. He dashes forward, absorbing Aggregor’s lightning, impaling Aggregor’s chest. Tubes on his body break, as the lightning comes out. AmpFibian flies off. Kakashi: Get back here! Kakashi’s Lightning Blade fades, as he gives chase to AmpFibian. He is back in Animo’s lab, all the soldiers he left there dead. AmpFibian flies into a capsule, closing it. There are still two open capsules. Kakashi: What did you do? Animo: I did nothing. That being said, with the President dead and Eggman out of the building, that puts me in charge. End Scene John and his group make their way into the subway tunnels. Standing waiting for them is Nanashi, Six and Elena. Nanashi: There you all! After blasting you out of the sky, I almost believed you died. Elena: I never did thank you for saving me before. However, I do have a job to do. Six: This is a waste of time. We have more important things to do than fight these guys. Nanashi: Well, orders are orders. (Points his lance at the group.) Let’s just kill them. Kevin: Good luck with that. (Kevin activates his metal layering.) Sakura, Logan. Let’s handle these punks. John: You sure? Logan: Go. John, Kai, Vector, Ian, Chopper and Gwen continue down the tunnels. Suddenly, they reach a fork in the tunnels. Vector: Aw! Alright, which way? (John’s eyes glow.) John: Left. (Chopper sniffs the air.) Chopper: Right. John: The strongest mana reading is from the left. Chopper: Animo’s scent is down the right. I have to finally settle things with him. John: (Sighs) Fine. Kai, Ian, go with him. Ian: You’re not (John glares at him.) You are. Sometimes I forget what you think is alright. John, Gwen and Vector go down the left tunnel, and arrive at a stairwell. They take it up to the street level, where they see a large factory in the distance. Gwen: (Shudders) The mana there is, overwhelming. John: Agreed. If we don’t stop it, this thing will destroy the city. Vector: Then let’s rock and roll then! Large, mechanical footsteps occur, as the group turns around. Behind them is a large robot, resembling Dr. Eggman in shape. Eggman: (Over speaker) Welcome, pests! Meet my newest creation, the Death Egg Robot! With it’s infinite power source, you will be unable, to defeat it! John: Oh great. Now we have to fight him. Death Egg Robot fires several missiles at them, and John turns into Lodestar, catching them with his magnetic waves. Gwen destroys them with mana blasts, as Vector charges in, striking its foot with his bat. The impact vibrations travel up his body, and he vibrates away from the robot. Vector: T-t-t-t-that’s solid! Eggman: (Over speaker) I made this from only the finest metals. Good luck breaking it. Lodestar: Very well. Just remember you asked me to. (Lodestar fires magnetic waves at Death Egg Robot, but nothing happens.) That’s new. Eggman: (Over speaker) I added a finishing coat to prevent your magnetism from working. (Death Egg Robot extends its fist, punching Lodestar. Gwen catches him with mana, as he shifts to Brainstorm.) Brainstorm: From one genius to another, I don’t see what you get by destroying us. Eggman: (Over speaker) Why, it’s simple, isn’t it? By crushing you and bringing your remains to the President, I will be rewarded most generously. Why, I may even become the Vice-President! What are you doing?! (Vector is breathing his flamethrower at Death Egg Robot’s foot, as it rises up. It goes to take a step, Vector running for it and swooped up in the resulting shockwave.) Vector: John, hit it already! Brainstorm: Huh? Oh, right. Battle. (Brainstorm’s skull opens, firing a lightning blast at Death Egg Robot. It absorbs the energy, and fires it back. Brainstorm raises an electric shield, taking the attack.) That didn’t work either. Eggman: (Over Speaker) I’ve made my machine impervious to all of your powers! Now, get a load of this! (An automatic weapon comes out of Death Egg Robot’s chest, firing at them. Gwen raises a mana shield, protecting her and Vector, while Brainstorm hides behind his shield.) Gwen: (Groans) We’re not going to last long at this rate! Brainstorm: He mentioned an unlimited power source. If we can locate it and cut the robot off from it. Vector: Stop talking about it! Just do it! Brainstorm turns into Wildmutt, sniffing the air. Inside the Death Egg Robot are two scents; one in Eggman’s shape, and another candle like shape, in the core of the robot. Wildmutt roars, and charges in. Death Egg Robot extends its fist, and Wildmutt jumps and lands on it as it is recoiled. Wildmutt jumps onto its chest, and starts trying to claw his way in. Eggman: (Over speaker) You mangy mutt! (An automatic weapon comes out of Death Egg Robot’s chest, aiming at Wildmutt. Gwen fires a mana blast, destroying it. Another one appears, and Vector’s flamethrower destroys it.) Meddling kids! Wildmutt tries to bite into the robot, but his teeth don’t pierce through. Wildmutt then turns into Upgrade. Upgrade: Tell me, Eggman. Is your system hacker proof? (Upgrade merges with Death Egg Robot, entering the chest.) Eggman: (Over Speaker) No! Get out of there! (The chest hisses, as it opens up. Will-o-Wisp is in a small capsule, which opens.) Will-o-Wisp: Wil-o-wi! (Will-o-Wisp shoots out like a rocket, flying wildly and out of control through the air.) The head of Death Egg Robot opens, ejecting Eggman. Eggman: Whoa! (He flies through the air, then crashes down to the ground.) Ugh. This isn’t over! I’ll create a new, bigger, stronger! (Vector strikes him on the head with his bat, knocking him out cold.) Vector: And stay down. (Upgrade comes off Death Egg Robot, reverting.) John: Will-o-Wisp? Gwen: Yeah. When Shinra had captured me, they removed it from my body. John: So that’s why your mana was so powerful. This guy naturally releases mana. (Will-o-Wisp flies back down, circling Gwen’s head.) Gwen: Hey. You want to come with us again? Will-o-Wisp: Wil-o-wi! (Will-o-Wisp then phases into Gwen, her body glowing with a white aura. The aura fades, as she looks at her hands.) Gwen: I feel, incredible. As if I’m back to normal. John: Nothing is ever normal with me around. Come on. (He points up to the cannon.) We’ve got a cannon to disable. Characters * John Spacewalker * Kai * Vector * Ian * Chopper * Gwen * Sakura * Logan * Kevin * Highwind Crew ** Rook ** Sixsix ** Sevenseven ** Eighteight Villains * Dr. Animo * Kakashi * Aggregor (death) * Nanashi * Elena * Agent Six * Dr. Eggman ** Death Egg Robot * Shinra Soldiers Aliens By John * Xylofreeze * Lodestar * Brainstorm * Wildmutt * Upgrade Summoned by Aggregor * AmpFibian (first re-appearance) Summoned by Eggman * Will-o-Wisp Trivia * The team invades Midgar, splitting into 3 groups, one to fight the Turks, one to attack Shinra HQ, and one to stop the cannon. * Eggman references Scooby Doo, by saying "Mangy Mutt" and "Meddling kids." * Aggregor is killed, believed to be the killer of President Michael. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF